Mine 4?
by Ally K
Summary: Darren (the kidnapper) remembers last time he killed…


ITLE: Mine (4/?) AUTHOR: Ally K EMAIL: sunshine_slayer@hotmail.com ARCHIVE: website in progress, fanfiction.net, heliopolis CATEGORY: POV, Angst S/J, SPOILERS: SEASON/SEQUEL: 6 RATING: PG CONTENT WARNINGS: Rape, but only suggestion really and one instance of strong language. SUMMARY: Darren (the kidnapper) remembers last time. DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me. AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Want the next part? Give me feedback!  
  
  
  
Mine 4/?  
  
  
  
#Darren#  
  
All the rejection, the humiliation, the pain. I let it all go as my hand wraps round her throat.everything, the bullying at school, dad hitting me, Michelle.I loved her, and she rejected me.but she won't.Oh God.. she's dying, I can her feel her struggle stop. I won't loose her too.. I loosen my grip. She drops to the floor.  
  
Her fault. All her fault. She drove me to it.I look at her lying on the floor. She shouldn't have tried to get away; she has to learn that there is no escape. She is mine and nothing will change that.  
  
She's not moving.I bend down and check her pulse. Faint but evident. She lives.  
  
Her cheeks are pale but so soft as I stroke them. Michelle's were soft, a silky rose. She had blond hair like the sun too; she had a gorgeous figure. Her eyes were a glistening blue and she had the same dazzling smile.. she was perfect.No, she wasn't. She was fake; she was no different to anyone else. She was a liar, she's.nothing compared to Samantha. Samantha, is an angel, she won't let me down.she already has.she will learn. Soon, you can't push her. She is still blinded by him.. I slam my hand into the floor. She will love *me*, she will mean it, not like Michelle.. she lied. She led me along.  
  
She's not like Michelle.. Samantha won't be.but if my angel falls.. she'll go to where Michelle went.  
  
#Sam#  
  
I cough effusively and the pain with each breath is immense but somehow I'm still alive. I don't know how, I really thought he kill me. His grip was so strong, and it just kept getting stronger. I finally open my eyes, and find myself alone. The room is just how he left it. I slowly sit up and realise that I'm in bed. What? First he nearly kills me, then he puts me in bed like.someone that cares.I don't understand.  
  
Maybe it was his way of showing me.Oh God.this is it? This is my life now. This or.death. He'll never let me go. Never. I'll never get to see, Dad, again, never see Teal'c, Jonas, Janet.. or.Jack. He'll never know how many times, I wanted to say screw the regulations. How many times I wish I'd never agreed to keep it in the room. How I wished that alternate version of me had actually been me. That it had been *me* he'd kissed not her and more than anything how I wished that I could have been Jack's wife. I wish that I'd put our relationship before my job, if I'd known.  
  
Does he know? Has his feelings changed? It's been nearly 2 years since he told me he cared more than he should about me. Two years since I'd said the same. It's been such a long time.  
  
"Samantha."  
  
I nearly jump. When did he come into the room? Fear floods through me and I shake uncontrollably. He smiles, and I move instinctively back, I have to get away, but I can't.  
  
"You know what you did before was wrong?"  
  
I nod terrified that I'll give him another reason to hurt me.or worse.  
  
"But love is all about forgiveness, and I *love* you Samantha, and as long as you love me to, everything will be perfect".  
  
I don't know what to say so I just try and smile. What could I say that won't kill me..?  
  
He sits beside me on the bed and I freeze in terror. He brushes a stray hair from my face and I shiver at his rough touch. He looks me straight in the eyes.  
  
"I loved you for 2 years Samantha, ever since I first laid my eyes on you. Then you spoke to me, and I knew we were meant to be together. You and me, we're destiny...not like you and *him*.  
  
Anger floods through me, how dare he say what Jack and I have.  
  
"Jack and I are in love and there's nothing you can do to take that away!"  
  
Oh God! Oh God! What have I done? He looks furious. This is it..I've crossed the line. Goodbye life.  
  
He laughs. Too viscous, for far too long. "*Love*, you're both in.. love! When are you going to realise that he doesn't care anymore? You've both never even kissed, never said anything more about your feelings since that fucking Zaytark incident. Where is he now Samantha?"  
  
"How is he meant to find me, we're in the middle of nowhere?" his words pierce my heart. What if he's right? We've never kissed and we haven't mentioned our feelings since. Does Jack really still care? He has to..he just has to..  
  
"If he really wanted to, he would have. He knows that I have you..."  
  
Why isn't he here?  
  
"So you see Samantha, it's me that *really* loves you."  
  
I just stare at him, frozen and terrified that he's right.He pins me down.I start to struggle as he pulls at my clothes but his grip is so strong.. anyway what's the point? I can do nothing else. I am his now.  
  
Besides, if I don't have Jack, then what do I have? 


End file.
